Razaya Week 2015
by juliette01
Summary: Hey, guys! Here is my contribution to Razaya Week 2015. Enjoy it! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Day 1: Repairs

_My first work for the Razaya Week 2015, yay! Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Razer?"

The Red Lantern in question looks at Aya. She is already looking at him. "Yes, Aya?" He answers.

"I am receiving abnormal readings from the starboard of the ship. I have reasons to believe that one of my sensor relays is malfunctioning. I require your help in order to repair it."

He raises an eyebrow at her request. It is for the first time in days since she talks so much to him after the episode with Neuroxis. She has been trying to avoid him, barely talking to him and he made nothing to change this. They have barely spoken to each other since then. "You are more than capable of handling the situation by yourself." He replies and turns his attention back to his flickering panel. Wait, flickering?

"You have the requested technological skills to help me correct the malfunction. It will not take too long." She fights back. It seems that she wants to spend more time with him. Not that he has a problem with that aspect, no of course he doesn't, but he feels a little strange to be alone with her after making her upset, even if he doesn't know why she was upset.

"As I said, you can do it by yourself." He mumbles, not looking at her.

Hal Jordan sighs. "Razer, Aya is your crewmate, and - I'd like to think so - your friend, and she asked you nicely. Give her a hand and make yourself useful." He finishes.

Razer lets out a low growl of annoyance. "Yeah, right. I have to be useful. It is not as if I saved all of you more than once, helped Aya with the repairings..."

"See? You said it yourself. Why not to help her now too?" Hal asks, grinning.

The Red Lantern sighs. "Fine!" He snaps. Aya gets up and gives him a small smile. She starts walking and Razer follows her.

"And, Razer?" Hal stops him when Aya disappears from their line of sight. "Repair whatever happened wrong between you and Aya too, okay?"

With another low growl, the young Volkregian leaves and follows Aya.

"Do ya think it's a good idea, Jordan?" Kilowog, who has been quiet the whole exchange, finally speaks up. "Leavin' them together after she's done so hard to avoid him?"

"Yeah." Hal answers with a slight raise of his shoulders. "They've to come in good terms and they sure cannot with us here."

* * *

Razer sighs and cleans his hands up. "Here. I helped you. Now, can I leave?"

"Not yet." Aya answers.

"Aya, it was just a minor malfunction, even Jordan or Kilowog could have fixed it, and you were aware of that. Why did you want me to come with you?" He asks.

"I merely wanted to offer you a 'change of view', as they say." She defends herself and comes in front of him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"You're lying to me."

"I was not programmed to lie." She replies, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Was that your attempt at being alone with me?" He asks, seeming amused.

"Negative."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, probably you should." She mumbles and tries to walk past him. He smirks and grabs her by her shoulders, forcefully making her to look up at him.

"What was the real purpose of asking me to come here, Aya?" He asks her.

"Nothing of great importance." She answers, her brow furrowed.

"Aya..." He sighs. "It's been days in which you' have been avoiding and ignoring me, and out of a sudden, you asked me to help you with that. Come on, Aya! Tell me the truth!"

She only looks at his straight in the eyes, her jaw clenched.

"It has something to do with Neuroxis, doesn't it?" He asks, realization dawning on him. "Answer me, Aya!"

"Probably." She mumbles.

"Dammit, Aya! What did I do to you to make you this upset?! Did I hurt you? Did I tell you something wrong? Did I..."

"Stop!" She says. "Why didn't you want to help me with the repairs?" She tries to change the subject.

"Because..." He starts, realizing that he probably has to tell her the truth. "I upset you under Neuroxis' control. I... I never meant to hurt you, and knowing that I somehow did, and having no recollection about what I did... makes everything very... painful to me." He finishes.

"You did nothing wrong. It is not about you acting impolite or distant while , you did the opposite of all these."

"What?!" He asks incredulously.

"You followed me into the cargo bay. You came in just after I placed the weapon in a compartment." She starts and breaks the eye contact. "While you were not yourself, you started talking, about me being important to the ship, about my abilities regarding the control over the Interceptor... and with every sentence you were getting in a physically proximity with me." His eyes grow wide and the grip he has on Aya's shoulders tightenes. "You even touched me. You brushed my cheek and held my chin with your hand and... you even complimented my physical appearance. You seemed to be... fascinated by myself. You were extremly friendly towards me. I recognized it as flirt." His heart starts racing out of control as she raises her head up, looking at him. "You leaned down and attempted to kiss me. I calculated a probability of 67.5% that you were going to kiss me on the mouth. But you suddenly stopped and took the weapon instead." She finishes and falls silent, her eyes searching his face for any kind of answer. "Razer, what is your current status?" She asks after a few minutes in which both of them have been quiet. "I am reading an increase in your heartrate and breathing pattern, as well as raised temperature in your cheeks. Your body temperature is slightly increased, though not out of normal parameters. Are you alright? Does your mintal and/or physical state need medical assistance?" She asks concern, tilting her head to the side.

He is left speachless. He wasn't expecting that. His lips pinch together, thinned. He wants to be in physical contact to her, do do the things she has just said he had done but it is clear for him that what he has done to her, even possessed, did upset her. "Aya..." He whispers, seeming in shock.

Seeing that he is alright, she talks further. "It is not what you did that upset me. I found your actions quiet... pleasant." She confesses. "I... enjoyed them."

"If so... then why have you been this upset?"

"Because it was not you who made those actions." She whispers. "Under the excuse of taking the weapon, Neuroxis made you behave friendly towards me, in order to confuse me. He took advantage of my uncomposed demeanor and confused state, he took the weapon and..."

"Aya..." He cuts her off.

"Those actions made me feel... good, loved... After the truth about my physical appearance had been revealed to you, I began to think that you would never want us to be more than friends, or maybe not even friends. But during the possession, I was led by Neuroxis to think that you felt something more for me... that you cared about me and that you would want us to be... more than just friends. But I was mistaking. I realized that I will never be more than just the robot who stole your wife's appearance." She says, her expression becoming pained. "I should have known that you would never consider me..." She trails off, a tear flowing down her cheek like in that day when Drusa had taken control over her and forced her to attack Oa. When Razer had saved her. She tries to walk past him again.

"Aya, wait." He manages. "Will you listen to me?" Now everything makes sense for him. His reluctance in telling her how he feels about her hurts her. And he wants to change this.

"Yes. Proceed." She says, not looking at him. He turns around and takes a deep breath.

"That is a lie, and you know it. Aya, you are much more than just a robot. This appearance belongs to you now. Honestly, when I look at you, I don't see Ilana. Not anymore. I see you, Aya." He starts, looking at the girl he loves with all his heart.

"This is illogical. I wear her face. It is improbable that you do not think of her while looking at me." She says.

"No, it is not. You are not Ilana, and you will never be." She feels a twitch in her circuits at his words. "But I don't want you to be her. You are... yourself."

"I do not think I understand." She mumbles.

Razer approaches her carefully and slowly, he turns her towards him. Her eyes fix on his collar; she is refusing to look at his face. "As you well know, Ilana was my wife. I loved and still love her." He starts and swallows, trying to find the right words.

She blinks once and focuses all her sensors on him, as she often does. "Yes. My data helped me come to this conclusion."

"But..." He swallows again and gently places his hands on her arms; his touch is light, seeming almost shy and hesitating as if afraid of a rejection. "But... I believe I am ready to finally let her go... To let her soul rest."

She does not understand. He knows she doesn't. So he continues.

"It does upset you that I am reluctan regarding... us, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She answers, still not looking at him.

Razer swallows once again, and his nostrils flare. "Since she died and this cursed ring came to me..." He mutters, his gaze wandering to the red ring resting on his finger. "... I have been running from any other emotions, excepting rage and hate."

"This aspect is irrelevant for our discusion."

"No, it is not."

"Why is that? You running away from feelings, I mean." She asks, her curiousity getting the best out of her.

"I suppose I feared."

"Of what?"

"Of loosing another person I care about."

"So you chosed to reprime such emotions as love. Your fear stopped you from caring about someone else, from letting her go." Aya concludes.

"Exactly. And... I think I am still scared of love."

"Why?"

He lifts his right hand and gently strokes her left cheek. His touch is both hesitant and shy. She doesn't know why. "I don't want to suffer again. I don't want to feel that pain again. You don't know how it is to find out that everything you love is gone, to know that you will never see them again. I assume that I just don't want to go through what I've been when I found her there."

"Oh."

He cups her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head up to look at him. Her eyes stare into his and she finally understands. Or she thinks she does. But he knows she does. "Aya, I..."

"You have formed an emotional attachment for me." She states, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes." He doesn't deny.

"Why haven't you tell me about this sooner?"

"As I told you, I was scared."

"That your feelings would not be returned."

"Probably."

"So you decided to hide it from me. Why?"

"I... never considered the thought that you... would feel the same for me." He confesses.

A small smile tug at the corners of her lips. "I may have not felt love before but I am aware of what one feels while in love."

"What do you me-mmmph..." He gets cut off when she grasps the front of his armor and drags him towards her, his mouth landing overtop of hers. The word he meant to say was drifted into a 'mmmph'. Due to his surprise, his eyes are wide open, and due to Aya's inexperience, she didn't close them. His shock lasts one second or so before he kisses back. His eyes close, and she follows his example. He cups her face in his hands, tilting her head to the side in order to give them a better angle. His thumbs gently brushes her cheeks as she wraps her arms around his neck with shyness. She doesn't want this moment to end. Neither he wants. Her lips are soft to the touch and warm. He enjoyes all the sweetness her lips offer to him. He has been yearning to kiss her, to hold her like this. Now he understands what she meant when she said that she knows what while feels when being in love.

After a few minutes, Razer breaks the kiss in order to breath. He sighs and presses their foreheads together. Aya opens her eyes, looking at his face.

"What... was that?" He asks.

"A kiss is a way in which the sentient beings tell of another their feelings. Am I correct?"

A small smile takes hold of his mouth. "Yeah. And?"

"And..." She answers, returning his smile with one of her own. "I thought that by kissing you, I would be able to tell what I feel without using any words. Did I succeed?"

"Yes." He says.

Her eyes sparkle with joy. "May I have the permission to kiss you?" She asks sweetly, her lips fighting against a grin. He nods and bends down while she leans up. Their lips meet in a soft and sweet kiss that says a million of unspoken things between them. Razer doesn't seem to decide what to do next. He runs his tongue along her lower lip and slips it in her mouth, drawing out a surprised sound from the back of her throat. Surprised or not, Aya kisses back, learning and adapting to his movements. His hands travel on her body until reaching her waist where they stop. He pulls her even more closer to him. He breaks the kiss after a few minutes and smiles down at her. He pulls her in an affectionate hug, Aya embracing him back.

"Thank you." She says.

"What for?"

"For helping me with the repairs."

He chuckles. "For that you are very welcome."

* * *

After several more kisses, Razer and Aya finally decided to return into the main bridge. They come in, both in their usual demeanor as if nothing would have happened between them.

"Did you fix that up?" Hal asks as they take their usual seats. The two lovers look at each other.

"Yes." Aya answers. "It is repaired."

* * *

 _I cannot believe this! My own contribution at the Razaya week. Yay!_ _I hope you like it._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. Day 2: Calculation

_Second day, second story. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **She calculates. With every sentence, he comes closer to her with roughly 9.463 centermeters. She doesn't know what to think about his strange behaviour. She runs a quick analyzis. There is nothing out of ordinary with him. And she seems to work properly, as she always does.**

 **As Razer cups her face in his hands and bends down, she doesn't know what to do, how she should be reacting to this. She tries to process what is going on, she wants to know what he is doing or at least why he is leaning down. She does process and she understands. He wants to kiss her. This is why he has been all flirty with her, why he has touched her, why he has complimented her.**

 **"I... I..." It is everything that she seems to be able to respond to his previous statament. She does a quick calculation. _At his current 'speed' there are 20.3 seconds until we will be engaged in a kiss._ , She thinks as he brings their faces closer and closer. _There is a probability of 68.5 percents that Razer is attempting to kiss me on the mouth._ , she tells to herself. Her eyes search his faces for a clue; for something, anything to help her understand why and how. As she is ready to leave all her doubts, he stops as suddenly and abruptly as he has started. She is surprised when he requests the weapon Sinestro had brought on board. He leaves, leaving her by herself.**

 **"Analyzing interaction... Analyzing interaction..." Aya mumbles, her eyes unfocused, her expression blank.**

* * *

 **"Are you sure this happened?" Sinestro asks her, one of his eyesbrows raised.**

 **"Affirmative. I calculated a possibility of 68.5% that he was going to kiss me. It is apparent to me that I forgot to..."**

 **"It wasn't himself."**

 **Her eyes widen slightly. "What do you mean?"**

 **"He was being possessed. By Neuroxis. I think he was trying to possess you too."**

 **"With what purpose?"**

 **"You have control over this ship. If he has the control over you..."**

 **"He will take control over the Interceptor."**

 **"And kill us very easy."**

 **"But it appears that Neuroxis is not able to control me due to the fact that I am not organic."**

 **"Yes. We have an avantage against him."**

 **Aya nods slowly, a little disappointed. 87. _9% chances that Neuroxis will be defeated._ , she thinks. _A probability of 25% that I would have been tricked, but I was._**

* * *

 **Aya is watching how Razer's life support shield isn't turning on. _Neuroxis is possessing him. 63.7 percent chances of survival for Razer. Still... he is vulnerable._ She wants and tries to help him but the Green Lanterns stop her. Sinestro is talking to Neuroxis. _49.9999% chances of survival for Neuroxis. I can't stand here and watch Razer's death. I have to help him somehow._ Fortunately, Razer's life support shield activates. Neuroxis returned to his body. Aya is relieved.**

 **As it turned out, Neuroxis died. The AI isn't troubled. Not in the slightest.**

* * *

 **"This was a dead world. It didn't allow life to exist. But now it does. It changes. As I did. I change every day, Aya. Thanks to you." He says while handing her the Hope Flower. She hasn't been expecting him to do this when she followed him. The corners of his lips quirk up in a small smile.**

 **"It... is beautiful." She says, also smiling. He grabs her by her shoulders, making her look at him. He doesn't replie. Instead, she sees him close his eyes and bend down. _89.5% chances that we will kiss._ , she calculates, her eyelids slowly falling over her eyes. She is able to feel his warm breath across her lips through his slightly parted lips. _5.9 seconds._ , she thinks. _3.2 seconds._**

 **As she is ready to close her eyes and to lean up in order to invade the last milimeters from between their lips, Hal Jordan's voice is heard.**

 **As they return to the Interceptor, Aya can't help but smile. _There is a high possibility that we will kiss next time when we will be alone._**

* * *

 **It wasn't the case as the Anti-Monitor shoots her full-force. She cries out in pain as her body is being desitegrated. Razer rushes to her and hugs her. She is too weak to do any more actions. She is barely able to talk to him. But she has too less time left and too many things to be said.**

 **"I love you! I love you, Aya!"**

 ** _2.0001 chances of survival. I am sorry, Razer._ "I now know the meaning of regret. I regret that we've never..." Her body fades away and she tries desperatly to find a way of saving herself for him. _0.99 chances of survival. But I have to try. For Razer. For my true love._ , she thinks as she sends her data into a defected Manhunter body.**

* * *

 ** _98.9 percent chances that Razer will confess his feelings for me once we are left alone._ , Aya says to herself as Hal and Kilowog leave.**

 **"Last time when we saw, you told me that you love me." She reminds him.**

 **"Yes, I did." He doesn't deny.**

 **She returns to her usual body. He is left speachless. She is hopeful.**

 **"Sometimes... true love is different."**

 **"What kind of love do you have for me? True love or other kind of love?" She asks him.**

 **He denies his feelings. He rejects her. "I do not love you. At all. I cannot. I am so sorry." He says and leaves, leaving her dumbfounded.**

 **"Processing... processing... processing..." Aya mumbles over and over again, a confused and lost look etched across her features.**

* * *

 ** _49.8 percent chances of survival for Razer. I can't afford the pain to loose him. I will not allow him to die._ , Aya thinks while using the energy gained as the Aya-Monitor to heal Razer. She detects his heartrate, his breathing pattern. She succeed. She healed him.**

* * *

 ** _7.109 percent chances of survival._ , Aya tells to herself as the virus she created is doing its job. _I once thought that I was going to die but I survived once. I will survive a second time. For Razer. For my true love._**

* * *

She looks up at him and smiles. He returns her expression, slowly approaching her. _96.5 percent chances that he will tell me that he loves me._ , she tells to herself.

"I love you, Aya." He says and hugs her tightly. "I love you." He whispers. The blue ring flickers on his finger, his Hope stronger. "I love you."

She hugs back and rests her head on his muscular chest. "I love you too, Razer." She confesses. "There were 99.9 percent chances that you were going to find me." She adds.

He pulls back and gazes into her eyes. He doesn't say anything. And she doesn't know what to expect, what to do or why he is looking at her like that. As he bends down, the realization dawns on her. Her smile grows as he starts closing his eyes. _There is no doubt now. 100% chances that we are going to share a kiss; 100% chances that both of us will enjoy it._ , she thinks to herself, closing her eyes. He kisses her softly, not totally overwhelming. Yet she enjoys it. He enjoys it as well. As she calculated.

* * *

She calculated. Over and over again and she always found the same result. Nothing is better than love. It wasn't a result found just from calculations though. She comes to the same conclusion every time they share a kiss, or they hug each other.

She calculated. There is no chance to be separated again in the nearby future. And none of them has a problem with that.

* * *

 _Second day, ready *right fist thrown in the air*! I_ _hope you like it._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Day 3: Sensation

_Some Razaya fluffiness in here. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Her eyes followed him until he reached the door. He touched the panel and the door opened with a hiss.

"Razer?" She stopped him from moving.

He turned his head and looked at her as well as he could. "Yes, Aya?"

She got up from her seat and approached him. He fully turned around, ignoring the small voice from the back his head telling him to go to his quarters and to ignore her. "Is there something you wish?"

"May I request something from you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a familiar manner to him. "I believe it will improve better my social skills." She added with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "What is it about?"

"I want to have the ability to feel." She said. "To physically feel."

He was frozen for a few moments. She placed her hands on either sides of his arms.

"Will you help me?" She asked him. She watched him as he remained silent.

"What?!" He fianlly spoke up.

"Have I not properly intoned my wish? I have made researches regarding physical sensations and I wish to experience those sensations in order to improve both my knowledge about sentient being and the understanding of..."

"You... made your point clear." Razer said. "What made you want this?"

"As you well know, my body is a hard light construct so therefore, I don't have the capability to physically feel. But I want to be able in order to experience physical sensation in order to learn more about the sentient beings and their behaviour. So, Razer, will you help me?" She finished.

He started to wonder why she said only 'physical sensations' instead of saying just 'feel'. He took a deep breath. "Why don't you ask someone else to help you? Ask Hal Jordan, or Kilowog, or the Guardians or anybody else!" He suddenly snapped.

She was taken aback by his sudden outburts but she made no movements to show it. "You are the only person I know with the required technological skills for my purpose. Neither Hal Jordan nor Sergeant Kilowog could help me as they would not understand the complexity of the task even if they would want to help me. The Guardians, on the other hand, will reject anything I have to say on this matter and probably have me dismantled. I can't make this request to anybody else excepting you as for my purpose I need to modify my neural pathways, something I cannot leave in the hands of a stranger. Also, you have already proved your technological skills more than once and showed yourself capable of even more difficult tasks for any other person."

He blinked once or twice and sighed. "I... see." He mumbled. "Do you still request my help?" He asked.

A small smile took hold of her mouth. "Yes. I would really appreciate your help." She said.

He nodded. "I think there is no problem if I do help you."

"When do we begin?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"Whenever you want." Razer muttered.

* * *

Data, codes, complicated schemes, analyzis and, of course, Aya. He had been around these days, trying to make her feel. They had to modify her structure, her neural pathways, her sensors. Every day meant hours of complicated work, along the same question: ' _Why does she want this so badly?_ ', every night was horrible, lacking sleep, seeing only her face. He couldn't sleep too much, he was too focused, too entierly dedicated to their task.

After weeks, and after a succeed mission, they returned on Oa. Hal left to his planet while Kilowog went to his rookies, leaving Razer and Aya for themselves as usual.

"Razer." She said.

He looked at her with tired eyes and got up. "I will be in my quarters." He announced and left. It was almost the middle of the night and the mission had lasted longer than they had assumed.

Aya's brow furrowed but she understood his need for loneliness. She decided to let him rest a couple of hours. She will announce him later. Now, she had important things to do. With a small smile, Aya touched a panel. Her sensors detected the sensation, making her smile grow. She started walking, her hands touching the walls, the chairs and the panels.

* * *

With a sigh, Razer sat at his desk, his gaze fixed on his battery. He wondered what Aya had meant to say to him but he didn't feel the need to go to her and ask her.

The door opened with a his. Aya walked in, her hands clasped in front of her. "Razer."

He sighed. "Yes, Aya?"

"The process of alterating my physical form in order to experience physical sensations is ready." She announced, the corners of her lips curling up in a small smile.

He turned around and got up. "Have you already touched something?"

"Yes, right after you came into your quarters." She answered.

"What did you touch?"

"Some parts of the ship and myself. Only 9.56 percent from my sensors and processors are dedicated to the sensation, so therefore I am still able to focus on more tasks."

"I see." He mumbled.

"I have not yet touched a sentient being." She said, lowering her gaze to her feet.

"And?"

"May I have the permission to touch you?" She asked as cute as she was able to.

"What?!" He exclaimed, his cheeks becoming as red as his armor.

She looked back up at him. "Did I fail to properly intone my wish? I want to discover more physical sensations, and you are the only sentient being from this ship." She said. His brow furrowed. He should have known that Aya was asking that from him just because it was only the two of them present on the Interceptor. "So, Razer, am I allowed to touch you?"

He sighed.

As she received no answer, she stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. "May I tou-..."

"For Grotz's sake, Aya! Why?!" He snapped furiously.

Her brow furrowed. She seemed pissed off. "You helped me with the changes I have made."

"I need another reason. A stronger one."

"You promised to help me. I believe it is clear why I asked you to..."

He sighed. "Alright. You have a point." He mumbled. "Go ahead. Do what you have to do." He muttered. Aya gently pushed against his chest, making him walk to his bed and sit in it. He propped himself against the cold contor of the wall and she make to straddle him. A little flustered at her lack of shame, he placed his hands on either sides of her hips.

Aya placed her left hand on his chest and her right hand on his face. She gently traced one of his facial markings, following it with her index finger. She reached his neck and lightly ran her fingertips over it. A purring sound filled his throat when she did that, making her smile.

"What do you think about the new sensations?" He asked her, still purring.

"They are very... interesting." She answered and clutched the front of his uniform. "I am curious on how it feels for you."

"Allow me to show you." He mumbled and lifted his right hand up. Seeing her nod, he started by gently brushing her face with his fingers. His left hand moved to her waist, massaging her. He reached her throat, which she arched, giving him a better angle. He ran his fingers over her throat and slwoly moved his hand to the back of her head.

"Well?"

"The sensations are acceptable." She answered and opened her eyes. A smile couldn't help but place itself across his face. He grabbed her shoulders and moved his hands down her arms, until reaching her hands that were resting on his chest. She made a small noise, something he took as a sigh, and rested her head on his shoulder. He was taken aback by her sudden action. She nuzzled his neck with her nose, smiling. He purred again, much to her surprise. Not that she minded. "Razer?" She said against his collar.

"Yes, Aya?"

"I am curious on how a kiss feels like." She muttered.

His face matched his armor in its color. "And you're telling me this because...?"

"Due to the fact that I want to experience a kiss. And you seem to be the best test subject."

A growling sound filled his throat, startling her. "I should have known that for you I am nothing more than a way of gathering informations." He growled. She pulled back and looked at him, startled.

"Razer, your heartbeat and breathing pattern have quickened. Are you alright?"

He bared his fangs in a snarl. "Why do you care?" He almost growled, ready to say something mean to her but he stopped when he noticed her hurt expression.

"You mean a lot to me." She said. "My level of emotional attachment for you is bigger that for the rest of this crew."

He knew what she meant to say. And now he felt sorry for his outburst. His cheeks started to burn from both shame and nervousness. "Aya, I am sorry. I... I didn't mean to..."

"We should probably end the experiment now." She mumbled and made a movement to get down from him. The grip he had been having on her hands tightened as he restrained her here.

"No. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Don't end this just because I acted like an idiot."

She frowned. "It was a mistake to decide to experience physical sensations."

"Aya..." He sighed. "I am really sorry. It's just... I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I believe. And... I still want to experience a kiss." She said. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss across her lips. Her eyes slowly closed, copying him. He kissed her slowly, making her accustomed with the sensation. He made no movements to deepen the kiss though. She responded shyly, as he had expected her to do. But he found it cute. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, startling her. Neither of them were prepared, or expecting, to feel the electricity coursing through their bodies. They continue to kiss, enjoying the sensations they felt.

Razer was the one who broke the kiss, the need for oxygen winning over the desire to be like that longer. Aya opened her eyes and gave him a small and shy smile. He couldn't help but return her expression. She brought her right hand to her lips, touching them as they were still tingling from their kiss.

"Well? What did you think of that?" He asked.

"The sensation was rather... pleasant. More pleasant the I had been expecting. But I am not able to make a decision just yet as I need to collect more data about that action. Will you help me?" She asked sweetly, her eyes sparkling. Her eyes were lowered and a coquette smile was playing across her lips.

He chuckled at her request. "How many times?"

"I am not quite sure. But I believe that in order to learn, I have to do that daily and as often as possible."

"I don't see why not." He mumbled and kissed her once again. She responded with much trust, trying to copy his actions. She slightly parted her lips, deepening the kiss and allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. He tilted his head to the side, giving them a better angle and enjoying their kiss. His hands traveled to her waist, pulling her even more closer to him. She placed her own hands on his shoulders and shifted a little in order to make them more comfortable. Razer caught her lower lip between his sharp teeth, making her gasp. Her sensors were flooding her with informations regarding their kiss as her previous shyness disappeared, being replaced with the wish of never letting him go from her arms. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "If you had just wanted to kiss me, you should have asked." He whispered.

"I was not sure if you would have accepted."

He pecked her lips quickly so she didn't have time to reciprocate. As he pulled back, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with passion. Her action startled him but he reciprocated without any problems. She smiled against his mouth, content with being with him.

Razer broke the kiss when he found that he coulnd't deny the need for oxygen any longer. He placed small kisses on her neck, making her close her eyes and moan softly. "Is this alright?" He asked and nuzzled her neck with his nose and lips.

At first she managed only a nod of her head but she managed to gather her wits enough to speak. "Yes, it is an acceptable sensation." She muttered as he continued. "Razer?"

"Mmm?" He rumbled and stopped.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

There was a brief silence before she answered. "For being with me."

"I should be the one thanking you for this." He mumbled and pecked her lips again.

"May I sleep in your quarters tonight?" She suddenly asked him.

He nodded and laid down, taking her with him. They laid on his bed, awakwardly shifting for space on the narrow bunk. As they found the most comfortable position, being her head resting on his chest and their arms around each other, Razer gently caressed her back. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Aya."

"Good night, Razer." She answered, her voice seeming almost sleepy. "Sleep stasis, activated." She mumbled and the glow of her body dimmed. Razer sighed and stared at her for a few minutes before closing his eyes. His hand caressing her back stopped as he fell asleep within minutes. And for the first time in years, he had no nightmares. He dreamt only about a certain NavCom AI.

* * *

 _I hope you like it._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Day 4: Mutual

_Not entirly M. Nothing really happens here. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

A soft moan is heard from her.

He smiles, teeth flashing. He places small kisses over her stomach, sternum, neck and lips. She doesn't seem to mind. She opens her eyes slowly and stares at the face of her lover. He is looking tenderly at her, his expression lovingly. She can't help but smile.

"Was that alright?" He asks, concern in his somber blue eyes.

Her smile grows wider. "It was... an acceptable sensation." She says. "I didn't expect to enjoy it so much." She adds and his smile becomes a grin. His gaze trails over her - in essence - naked body, admiring her. He doesn't care what she is as long as he knows who she is. She is Aya, his lover, his soul mate, the best thing that has ever happened to him. He pecks her lips numerously as she snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. The kiss becomes more passionate as he slips his tongue in her mouth, drawing a pleased sound from the back of her throat. Their tongues start a fight for dominace, which he seems to win. Not that she minds. She is still new to this and he had already offered himself to take the lead, to teach her, to introduce her to the chaos of love and everything. And she likes it. She enjoys it when Razer - her Razer not the cruel and heartless Red Lantern she used to know - teaches her something new. Like now for instance. She had never predicted just how intoxicating the pleasure could be, and before this she was scared of what would happen to her. Would she remain the same? Would she change? Thousand of questions had spun in her head, making her apprehensive in their relationship. Until this night. She came into his quarters, wanting to experience more, to learn. At first he has been apprehensive. But somewhere between kisses and hugs and casual - lingering - touches he admitted that she had a point. And how could he say 'no' to her? And this is how it started. He took her metal casing off of her, revealing those still mysterious and unknown parts of her anatomy - which she had built at her own wish and wiht help from him -. At first she felt flustured. He had never seen her with no casing on. But he made sure to make her comfortable, exploring her body with lingering touches and kisses and small caresses. And she enjoyed every single touch, kiss or caress.

Razer was surprised to see how fast she had learned. But he was also proud. He made sure to spend each minute making her comfortable while still showing what he can offer to her.

He breaks the kiss and nuzzles her neck. She arches her throat, letting out a soft sigh. His nose rubs across her throat and reaches her right cheek where he stops to kiss. Her eyes slowly close, enjoying their contact. The lurch in her stomach and the throb between her legs remind her what she really wants and she can't help the flooding informations she rechieves. She faintly registres her hands travelling across his naked chest, his hands barely caressing her. She wants more of his touch, she needs more of his attentions. So she tells him so.

It appears that Razer understands her wishes and the reasons why she wants that better than she does.

"Do you feel the same way as I do?" She asks, her voice cracking.

He gives her a small and encouraging smile. "Yes, I... have my own desires as well." He answers, heat burning in his cheeks.

"We will engage in...?" She asks, curiousity in those bright blue eyes of hers.

His face turns red so it matches his armor. "If you want to." He says, cutting her off. "I will not force you to do something you don't want to."

She nods, signaling that she aknowledges it. "I am aware." She murmurs and pecks his lips. As she pulls back, he notices a darker shade of green in her cheeks. She is blushing, he realizes. "I would... very much like to learn and experience more." She confesses. He clears his throat and avoids to meet her questioning gaze. "You do not wish to..."

"I do not wish to... rush the things between us." He says. "I... am willing to wait as long as you need."

"I believe that we have waited long enough, Razer." She murmurs and cups his face in her hands. "Don't you think the same?"

"Probably..." He whispers and gently caresses her cheeks. She smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss. She breaks the kiss and nods at him, signaling him what she wants him to do. He throws her one of his small smiles.

* * *

The time goes by, unnoticed by the two beings labouring from their mutual desires and sensations. They don't care about anyone else but them. They are all the matter, at least for each other. With one of her soft sighs, Aya finally opens her eyes and looks at Razer. The only sound from the room is his breathing and neither of them feels the need to speak. Not yet. She makes a movement and makes herself more comfortable in his arms. He opens his eyes and looks at her face. There is worry creasing her brow and he kisses it away. She smiles softly as he starts caressing her backside.

"How are you feeling, Aya?" He asks her after a few moments of silence. She traces tiny beads of sweat from his abdomen with her index finger, smiling.

"I am fine, I think." She answers, making him chuckle.

"You think?"

"I seem to be unable to find a proper adjective that may describe the way I am feeling." She mumbles and snuggles even more closer to him. "What about you?"

He thinks for a few seconds before answering. "The same, I guess."

She closes her eyes as he sighs, his chest rising and falling as the air came and left his lungs. "Razer?"

"Yes, Aya?"

Her lips start a fight against a grin. "Is it always that... intense?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I hope so. Was that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead again. "Well, I accept the challenge."

"My power levels are low. It may take a while for me to recharge completly after..."

"I can wait." He says, fighting against a grin himself.

She nods and leans up, kissing him. She breaks the kiss too soon for his tastes though. Razer steales one last look at her before closing his eyes.

"Aya?" He murmurs, seeming sleepy.

"Yes, Razer?"

He chuckles. "I love you."

A bright smile takes hold of her mouth. "The feeling is mutual." She answers and kisses him again. After a few more kisses, as fatigue comes over him, Razer allow himself to sleep. Aya decides to remain in his quarters. "Good night, Razer." She murmurs and closes her eyes.

"Good night, Aya."

"Sleep stasis activated." She mumbles and her glow dims. Razer looks at her for a few minutes and finally closes his eyes. He doesn't care what she is as long as he knows who she is. She is Aya, his lover, his bless, his miracle, the epicenter of everything good in his life, the best thing that has ever happened to him. And he knows that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

 _I have no idea how I should have finished this one. But I hope you like it._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	5. Day 5: Growth

_Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

She had been growing. She grew and learned with every passing day. And he was proud of her. Never in his life has he been so proud or happy. But he didn't want to show this to the Green Lanterns. Of course he didn't. He knew that they would mock him for his feelings for Aya if they found out. He didn't even know if she is able to feel love, and he didn't want to be hurt if she doesn't have emotions.

The door from his quarters opened with a hiss. From the sound of steps he knew who it was. Aya. He was at his desk, with his back at her. His shoulders were hunched, his gaze fixed on his personal battery.

"Razer, may I talk something of great importance to you?" She asked and stepped closer to him.

"What is it?" He turned around in his chair in order to look at her.

Her gaze moved to her feet. "I have good reasons to believe that I am romantically interested in a male." She confessed, the corners of her lips curling up in a small smile.

His eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared. His body tensed. "How... so?" He asked with caution.

"I met him a couple of times before. Every time I see him and he is looking at me, or when I detect his presence, my sensors go crazy, alarms go off and I feel a strange fluttering sensation in my chest cavity." She said and looked at him.

He tries to stifle a groan of both annoyance and jealousy. He had never expected Aya to be interested in a male. Well, excepting him. He had been thinking about this and always he imagined Aya and himself a couple. "And why are you telling this to me?" He suddenly snapped. "I am not your confessor!"

"Indeed, you are not. But I hoped you would give me some advices."

He got up and clenched his fists. "You want me to advice you regarding relationship, Aya?! Should I remind you that my wife dead years ago and that I have never been in a relationship with anyone since then?"

"Negative. I remember clearly. But as you had been married before that ring came to you, I thought that you would be able to..."

"Sergeant Kilowog had had a wife too. And Jordan is the one who flirts with any females he meets. Ask one of them." He mumbled a d crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are right. But Kilowog's wife is also dead, while Hal Jordan had never been married. Though it is true that they have knowledge about relationships, I highly doubt that they would understand my dilemma, or help me if they do understand."

"Why wouldn't they..."

"They may think of me as a sentient being but they would not be supportive of me having a romantic interest. You are younger than them and you may not entirely wish to talk to me but you understand me better than they would do. And I would really much appreciate if you would just listen to me." She said.

Something flashed within his eyes. Love. Jealousy. He felt hopeless. "I will listen to you. But I don't wish to hear exclamations and dreamy sighs while you are talking about him." He decided.

She nodded. "Understood. What should I begin with?" She asked him as he sat on his bed, his back propped against the wall.

"With what you want." He answered and tapped the empty space next to him, signaling her to come and sit down as well. She sat next to him and started talking.

As she talked, he listened to her. He wished it were him the one she was talking about. But it wasn't. And it broke his heart to know this. He admitted that she would never feel something for him. As she started describing her crush, he observed that himself was the opposite of what Aya was telling. Her crush was not cruel, not angered, optimistic, sweet, caring and so on.

She had refused to say his name but Razer had not insisted. He was sure that she didn't want to tell who it was the lucky one just because she wasn't sure of his feelings for her.

As their talk came to an end, Razer let out a deep sigh.

"Razer, are you alright?" She asked him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

"I should go now. Thank you for talking to me." She said and got up.

"You are welcome. You are going to talk to him?"

"If I see him." She confessed. "I would really appreciate to do this tomorrow too." She added and went to the door.

"We will if it... helps you." He muttered and sighed as she got out.

He had to admit it, she grew. Isn't love a consequence of growing up? Yes, it is. She knew a lot about sentient beings and she was one herself. She was in love. But she was not in love with him.

* * *

The last three weeks meant for Razer to listen to Aya talking about her crush. With every passing day he felt his jealousy growing. He was afraid that he will not be able to contain all the jealousy and that he will become angry and say something harsh about her.

"Yesterday, we talked a few hours." Aya said. They were on his bed with their backs propped against the wall. They are close to each other. "At one point in time, our gazes connected and I felt a pleasant shiver through my body. All my sensors were focused only on him. I looked into his eyes for a few minutes, still talking to him. I am sure than his eyes are what intrigues me the most about him. They have a somber color, making him seem mysterious. His eyes are what attracted me to him in the first place. Sometimes, I am able to see a spark of a unknown emotion withing them. His eyes search my face very often, as it trying to read me. When my attention is directed in other part and I am with him, he looks at me, unaware of the fact that my sensors detect him." A brief pause followed after. "I like to look into his eyes." She said. "A lot of emotions flash within his eyes, all at once. Sometimes, he tries to fight against... his inner demons, as they say. His feelings are still unclear to me, though. If now he is caring and I say something that he considers wrong or out of place, he stops from talking to me. He is also... very careful about his past. He does not look forward to sharing about his past with me, or with anyone on that matter. But I know that he keeps the customs from his planet."

He nodded as she leaned her head on his right shoulder. "I see." He mumbled.

"He is very wise and intelligent, he has high-tech skills and knowledge about a lot of things. I have never said this to him, but I do admire him. He changes with every passing day; but his change is for better."

Razer sighed.

"I like it when I am in physical contact with him." Aya continued. "He is very careful not to hurt me, and he is very protective of me."

Without even aknowledging what he was doing, Razer took her left hand in his own, entwirling their fingers. Aya didn't seem to notice.

"He always stands out for me, protecting and defending me when I seem not to be able." She said. "I haven't told him about my feelings for him yet."

"Why not?" He asked, his heart threatening to leave his chest.

"I do not know how I should do that. Can you give me an advice?" She asked, looking at his face. He turned his head to look at her.

"Next time when you see him, go to him, tell him that you like him and kiss him." He answered.

"But what if he will reject me?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"Then he is an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"If he is as you said he is, but he will reject you, then he is an idiot. Or blind, not seeing what kind of person you are." He made a small pause and swallowed. "What male behaving like this with a female would reject her? Especially if that female is you."

Aya blinked and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for your help. I will follow your advice." She said and tried to get down from the bed. "Razer?"

"Yes, Aya?"

"My hand." She said and looked at their hands. He followed her gaze and blushed.

"I did not aknowledge when I did that." He said and released her hand.

She said nothing and left. Razer sighed and let himself fall on the bed. "Oh, Grotz." He sighed and shut his eyes closed, seeing only her face.

* * *

Razer was waiting with impatience Aya to come. He was at his desk, his eyes fixed on his personal battery as he finished the oath. "That is your fate." The door opened with a hiss.

"Razer." Aya said.

"Come in." He mumbled and turned his chair around in order to look at her. She made small, hesitant steps towards him.

"My chant didn't work."

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel useless." He confessed. "Anyway, did you tell him about your feelings?" He asked, his nostrils flaring, his pupils dilating. "What did he say?"

"I didn't have the chance to talk to him." She answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He snapped, wanting to get over this as fast as possible. "Go and talk to him!" He almost growled and got up.

"This is what I intend to do." She answered and stepped closer to him.

He clenched his fists. "Why are you torturing me, Aya? Go there and tal-..." He was cut of when she grasped the front of his Red Lantern uniform.

"I like you." She confessed and dragged him towards her, his mouth landing overtop of hers. A muffled 'mmmph' escaped him as their lips touched. Due to his surprise, his eyes were wide open, while Aya also had her eyes open. As the initial shock wore off, Razer closed his eyes and kissed her. He started with pecking her lips, which she enjoyed. She also closed her eyes, allowing him to take the lead. As he noticed that she relaxed, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She kissed back, a little timid. She slightly parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Razer broke the kiss after a few minutes, breathing hard. They opened their eyes simultaneously and he pressed their foreheads together. "What... was that?" He asked, panting.

"You suggested me to go to him, tell him that I like him and kiss him, did you not? I merely followed your advice. Though I need to change a thing. I do not like you. The truth is that I have developted a romantical attachment for you. In other words, I love you." She said, shyly wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on him. She hadn't talked about someone else, she had talked about him. She didn't know how to tell him so she chosed to find out what to do from the man in cause.

"Now, I need to ask you a question. Do you love me?" She asked, her brow furrowing. Razer gave her a small smile and pulled back. He kissed her again, as a way of confessing his own feelings for her. "Yes, I love you too." He whispered after breaking off the kiss. A bright smile took hold of Aya's mouth. "Necer scare me like that! If you have something to tell me, just do it bluntly as you always do."

"I promise." She vowed and pecked his lips. "But you in change, have to promise me something."

"Whatever you want, Aya."

Her smile slowly turned into a grin. "Whenever we are alone, you have to kiss me."

He chuckled. "I have no problem to do so." He said and kissed her again. Razer smiled against her mouth. He had been right. Being in love is an important thing of the growing process. And Aya had been growing. And not only she. He had also grown up since becoming a Red Lantern. A growth he didn't regret.

* * *

 _I think the end is rushed a little. But I hope you like it._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	6. Day 6: Logic

_Tum, tum, tum. One more day from this week._ _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses. **Attention: a little bad vocabulary through it.**_

* * *

Chills start running down Razer's spine as Aya proclaims herself the Queen of the ManHunters. _This is wrong, this is so wrong._ , he tells to himself. _And it is only my fault. Me and my cursed tongue! Aya wanted nothing more than my love. She meant to tell me about her own feelings for me and what did I do? I pushed her aside just because of my own cowardice. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! And everyone is in danger because of me. Why didn't I listen to her? Why did I hurt her? Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I observed her pained expression and lost look? Why? Why? Why?! Ugh! What am I doing now doesn't make any sense. Standing here and lamenting will not help me. I have to get to her, to bring her back. Damn it, Razer! You have to stop denying yout feelings for her. Tell her how you feel about her! I will_ , he responds to himself. He has to stop her before it will be too late, before someone will be hurt, and he knows it. He knows what he has to do. Narrowing his eyes, the Red Lantern walks to the door.

"Where do ya think ya're goin', Poozer?" Kilowog's booming voice stops him from his path.

"To her." Is his simple reply as the door is being open with a hiss. The two Green Lanterns go after him. Their life support shields activate as the hatch is being open.

"Razer, what are you doing?" Hal asks.

Razer turns around to look at his Earthling crewmate, his eyes red. "What the hell do you think I am doing, Jordan? I am going to her and I will get her back! I will make her come back to us."He growls and clenches his fists, trying to control his rage.

"We are coming with you." Hal says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"No, you are not." Razer mutters. "This is something only I have to do."

"Look at her, Razer! She is heart broken!" Hal fights back. Razer's face betrayes his surprise. "Don't be so surprised, kid. She told me everything you said to her. She confessed that she was pained and hurt. I witnessed what a heart broken woman can do and it's not good. Think this way: Aya is special, and more different from any other women. She can do a lot more than an ordinary woman. I cannot afford you to be hurt."

Razer snorts. "Do you think I don't know that? But, as, it appears that you well know, I am the responsable one for Aya's current state and only I can help her. I have to do this alone. Otherwise, she will not listen to me." He says.

"You can be hurt out there, Razer." Hal argues.

The Red Lantern shakes his head. "Aya will not hurt me. She... would never hurt me." He says and sighs. "But your concern is appreciated." He adds in a whispers and leaves.

Kilowog looks at Hal. "What did ya mean by the kid's fault?" He asks.

"Promise not to try to hurt him in any way if I tell you?" Hal answers with another question. The Bololvaxian nods.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Razer flies towards Aya, avoiding any Manhunter and managing to reach the heart broken AI without any injuries. "Aya!" He breaths out, relief etched across his face.

"You came in order to cause any more damage than you already have, Red Lantern Razer?" Aya asks him, her emotionless tone slicing through him like a blade. "Leave, or you will pay the consequesnces of bothering me!"

"No. I came here in order to talk to you."

"Then talk, before I change my mind, as they say." She replies cooly.

"Aya..." Razer starts and swallows. "I am so sorry for hurting you." He says. "I came to you in order to ask you to stop this..." He gesticules to the turned on Manhunters and the Anti-Monitor's body. "... and to come back to us."

Something flashes withing her eyes. He isn't sure what as it lasted only a fraction of second. "Your request is both irrelevant and illogical. With what purpose should I 'come back to you'? All of you understimate me and my kind. You do not care for me, nor for my kind. For you, we are just mindless and emotionless machines, slaves programmed to obey your every single command. But this will be changed now."

"No, Aya, no! You are mistaking."

"I am not mistaking, Razer. I am just a machine that cannot care about someone and about could not be cared, am I not?"

"No! You are not just a machine, Aya! Not for us. Hal Jordan has always been treating you as he treats any sentient being, Kilowog has been doing the same and..."

"And you?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "It is you and your words that finally opened my eyes and made me see everything clear. You, your previous actions and words back on the Interceptor showed me the many mistakes of all the sentient beings and their wrong path."

Razer lets out a low growl. "This is not the truth, Aya, and you know it. I regret saying those words to you but at that moment in time they seemed the right thing to be said. I am so sorry for making you suffer, for hurting you but I..."

"Silence!" She ordered. "I will not allow you to speak any further. Me and my children will re-estabilish the right order in the Universe."

"I love you, Aya!" He snaps furiously. "I love you!"

"It is a lie. You do not love me. You just do not wish to be hurt by me." She says and he can swear that he detected regret in her voice when she said that he doesn't love her.

"Aya, you have to believe me!" He pleads. "Please. Trust me!"

Her logical side tells her not to listen to him, not to believe him, to ignore him and leave him forever. Yet her still-present emotional side tells her to believe him, to allow him to take her back to the Interceptor. But she doesn't want to be hurt again. Her head is full of different voices, telling her opposite things.

"Come back to me, Aya." He begs her.

"If I come to you back on the Interceptor, what guarantee do I have that I will not be harmed? What guarantee will I have that the Guardians will not dismatle me after returning on Oa? You may be as well toying with me and after arriving on Oa, I will be dismatled."

"Wait, what? Aya, this... they will not hurt you. But as long as I will be with you, and believe me, Aya, I will not let you go again!" He vows.

Her eyes narrow, her lips pinch together. "You can't guarantee that to me." She says and releases her hands from the Anti-Monitor's body, raising them to his chest.

"Aya... This..." he says, gesturing towards her black and blue body, to the Manhunters and to the Anti-Monitor's body. "This isn't you."

"I am inclided to say the contrar. This is me."

"Aya..." He sighs and clenches his fists.

"Your plea is illogical, Razer. You know that I will not return but you are still trying. Your logistic is faulty." She says.

He sighs. "My plea is not born from logic, Aya. It comes from my heart. It comes from my love for you."

Aya frowns. "Wrong. Love is both unnecessary and useless. Love is illogical. You cannot speak of logic if you speak of love." She states.

An idea pops in his head at her words. "You are right about one aspect regarding the love. I will not deny it, love is indeed illogical. It is chaotic, and maybe sometimes annoying but, trust me, Aya, it is not unnecessary, nor it is useless." He takes a deep breath and thinks what he could say next to her. "Neither life nor love follow logic, codes or data, but still they have their own logistic. Anyone who lives and loves understands their logic, even though no one else does. And you, you both live and love and you understand. But you refuse to admit it. As I did. It was a mistake, and I now I know it. Please, Aya, stop denying your feelings. I did that and look how that turned out."

Her expression changes subtly. "Your words are in anthiteze." She finally speaks up. "You said that neither life nor love follow logic but then you said that both of them have their own logistic. How is that?" She asks, her curiousity getting the best out of her.

"I... am not able to explain. You have to trust me." He mumbles. "I... I love you, Aya!" He suddenly confesses. "I really do."

"You do not!"

He growls and his body is engulfed in red flames. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, AYA?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUBBORN?! I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW THIS BUT YOU CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE A BITCH!" He yells at her.

She almost flinches at his agressivity.

"I AM SORRY, OKAY?" He says, his eyes red with anger. "I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! I LOVE YOU BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE WAY TOO BLIND TO SEE THIS!"

"You did hurt me, Razer!" She confesses and a tear falls down on her right cheek.

"IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION!"

"Then why did you reject me?" She demands, her eyes turning from black back into the blue hue he had come to love seeing.

He manages to calm himself down, the flames surrounding his body dimming. "Why did you do all these?" He asks her, pointing around them.

"I considered it was the right thing to do in order to keep myself away from... more pain." She answers.

"Well, I considered that lying to you, telling you that I don't love me, will spare you from being hurt again. I am aware it wasn't the case." He says, sounding almost amused. "I love you, Aya, and I want you to come back on the Interceptor with me." He requests.

"Your request... is it..."

"Do you want to experience the chaotic and illogical logic of love and life?" He asks her, reaching his right hand for hers.

"If I accept..." She starts as his left arm snakes itself around her middle, bringing his body closer to hers. "... will you keep your promise? That I will not be harmed by anyone." She continues while accepting his hand.

"Yes. I will not let you go again." He vows.

"And... I will never leave you again." She promises and gives him a small smile.

"I am really sorry for yelling at you." He whispers.

"It is alright."

* * *

"What the heck is the Poozer doin' out there?" Kilowog asks.

"I've no idea, buddie." Hal answers and watches how Razer snakes his left arm around Aya. "But I bet he's getting through her."

* * *

"I love you, Aya!" Razer declares. His eyes search her face for any kind of response, positive or negative. Though, personally, after their little talk he says that it will be a positive answer.

"This sounds... logic." She says, seeming amused, as her body returns to its usual white and green colors. "I... love you too, Razer." She confesses and leans up. Her lips gently brush against his. He is surprised at her sudden action but the surprise wears off after a fraction of second. They close their eyes at the same time, thoroughly enjoying their first kiss. To his astonishment, her lips are warm and soft to the touch, and he can't help but smile against her mouth. Aya moves her hands with shyness across his chest and wraps them around his neck. He places his own hands on her hips, a purring sound filling his throat. He runs his tongue along her lower lip, asking and waiting for her permission. But how could she refuse something to him? She slightly parts her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, Razer realizes that something is missing. Oxygen. Aya doesn't need to breath, but he, on the other hand, needs. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. A tear flowns down her right cheek and freezes into the coldness of space. Razer raises his left hand and wipes the tear away.

 _Neither life nor love may not follow logic nor data nor codes, but they aren't illogical. Not for us. I do not care about anything else, excepting what we have. This... this is the most logical thing that has ever happened to me. And I wouldn't change it. For nothing._ , they think simultaneosly as Aya releases herself from the Anti-Monitor's body. They share another kiss among the stars, happy to be together. _Razer loves me. This is all that matters._ , Aya thinks for herself as Razer catches her lower lip between his sharp teeth only to releases it a second later. She continues to kiss him, smiling against his soft lips. She can get used to kiss him. She more than sure will.

* * *

 _*sighing* And it's ready! I hope you like it._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	7. Day 7: Reunited

_Last day. Sigh. I can't wait for the next Razaya Week!_ _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer looked up at the night sky of Odym. A warm breeze made the leaves tremble in the threes. Around his neck he had his old red ring, the only thing that he wanted to keep from his life as a Red Lantern in order to remind him of his love and many mistakes, mistakes he intened not to do again. He had been living on Odym for more than a month, becoming more and more accustomed with his Blue Lantern Ring. He knew that Aya would be proud to see him no longer driven by rage and hate, and he knew that she will see him one day. He just didn't know when. With a sigh, the new Blue Lantern draped his hood over his head, his ring glowing powerfully on his finger. _One day, I will find you, my love. And I will never let you go again._ , he mentally vowed, ready to take flight in order to search his lost love.

"You are going to leave us?" He heard.

Sighing, Razer turned around and looked at his mentor and friend. "Saint Walker." He said. He had decided to leave during night, hoping that no one was going to see him. It now appeared than he had been mistaking. "You know why. I have told you why I came here in the first place. I do not wish to be rude but I wanted to complete my training in order to... find her."

Saint Walker nodded as a sad smile spread across Razer's face. "Yes. At least you should have taken good bye."

"I didn't... I decided not to let you know where I was going to leave."

"I understand you, Brother." Saint Walker said and approached Razer. "It can be very... painful, can it not?"

"Yes."

"You should be proud of yourself. I know that she would be. You changed very much from the pained and hate-driven man to the hope-fuelled person that you are now." A small and real smile appeared on Razer's lips at Saint Walker's statement. "You are indeed the best Lantern that has ever existed."

"I wouldn't say this if I were you."

"Why not? You completed your training sooner than probably any other Lantern from the Universe."

Razer looked up at the sky in time to see a shooting star. "Probably."

"Maybe she is much closer than you think she is."

"Maybe. But the Universe is vast and ever-exapanding. It is impossible for me to search every galaxy. What can I do to find her soon?"

"Have Hope, Brother. And follow your heart. Find Love and allow it to take you to Aya."

"Your statement is irrelevant. Love isn't a place, but an emotion."

"Yes, indeed. But there is a place where Love is everywhere, is it not?"

The realization hit Razer, making his smile grow. "Yes. Zamaron. Maybe the Queen will help me." He said to himself but his enthusiams washed away and his smile disappeared, being replaced with a frown. "She has no reason to help me as she has only resentments for Aya because of the death of her niece." He muttered.

"As I said, don't loose your Hope, Brother. Your Love for her made you change, and the purity of your feelings for each other will convince the Queen to help you in your quest. Good luck. I hope you will find Aya and your happiness soon enough."

Razer nodded in aknowledge. "Thank you. For everything." He whispered and took off. With a sigh, he left Odym behind him, ready to cross the Universe for Aya if he needed to.

* * *

The former Sceintist Director touched the scar from her face. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as the wound seemed to burn. She hated to feel that. She floated towards what she liked to think of as the future victim of her rage. The sight of the helpless former AI made a wicked smile appear across her lips. She had been waiting for this since she had found out about the AI's feelings. Especially the one known as love directed towards 'its' crewmate. She had been wanting to do this since 'it' had tried to turn 'its' comarades into anti-matter.

"Open your eyes!" Scar ordered with fury.

The former AI complied without complaining, though with much reluctance. Her eyelids fluttered, revealing her dual color eyes. "What do you request of me now, Guardian?" She asked, fury obvious in the tone of her voice. "Isn't it enough that you once tried to dismantle me with the excuse of my program being corrupted?"

Scar grimaced at the memory of her almost destroying Aya. "Your companions aren't here to save you again. They think of you as dead."

Aya felt a twinge in her stomach at the thought of a pained and hateful Razer. Worse than he had been when they had first met.

"You think you are so smart, don't you? What were you thinking while unleashing the virus and deleting the Aya Program?" Scar asked her. "That you were going to get redemtion with your 'death'? Or that you were going to reborn into an organic body?"

"Negative. What you said it is not correct. All I wanted was to spare the Universe from being destroyed by the AyaHunters. This is the reason why I made that critical decision in the first place. Though I did not esclude the possibility of surviving, I..."

"Silence!" The former Guardian cut her off. "You've never thought that I was going to bring your spark of life back on Vorga, have you?"

Aya looked at Scar with an almost hateful look. "Negative. I haven't. Query: why did you bring me in a body similar to my previous one?"

"As I heard that you became the Anti-Monitor I planned to destroy you using the Fear Crystal-filled warhead. But it didn't work. It was a good thing that you decided to try to turn us into anti-matter as I teleported myself back on Vorga, planning my revenge. After your second 'death', I found the Interceptor and the spare parts for your body. I constructed another body for you. Though I didn't anticipated that your spark of life was going to morphe the robotical parts in an organic body." Scar said and decided to allow Aya to process everything.

"Oh. My spark of live traveled to this body in an attempt to keep me safe and alive because the body was running on green energy."

"Yes but you will not be safe for too long." Scar threatened and her frown deepened. She expected Aya to flinch but the emotional AI's expresaion remained the same.

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm his out-of-control heart and his nervousness, Razer landed on Zamaron. Everything was the same since his last visit, excepting the absence of the Zamaronian Princess. A few guards approached him, spear constructs in their hands.

"Who are you?" One of them asked him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Razer also narrowed his eyes and gritted her teeth. His hood was draped over his head but his face could easy been seen. "I mean no harm to you, nor to you planet." He said and pulled his hood down. The guards' eyes grew wide when they recognized him. "I merely came here in order to talk to your Queen. I suppose that there is no need to introduce myself."

"Razer." He heard and the Zamaronian Queen came to him. She waved the guards off and they obeyed the order, leaving. "I didn't expect you to come here, especially after what that robot has done to me. Did you come to apologize in its name?"

Razer had to restrain himself from saying something rude. "First of all, Aya isn't an 'it'. She is a living being, as you well know. And second: I have no reason to apologize in her name as she merely did what she considered right while being pained."

Aga'po narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed. "That robot stole my niece's life!"

"No, she didn't. Atrocitus did it. Ghiata sacrificed herself for Hal Jordan, as Aya did twice for me and the whole Universe."

"Still, Aya brought him here. Ghiata was the last thing that remained from my sister. I promised to take care of her."

Razer was taken aback by this sudden confession. He hadn't expected Aga'po to open up in front of him. "What happened to her? To your sister, I mean."

"She died. I promised her to take care of her daughter and to raise her well. But it seems that I failed." Aga'po said and sighed. "Ghiata was just a child when my sister died. My niece reminded me if her with her behaviour. A dreamer, wanting to change the world, wanting to do something important."

"Which she did."

"You don't know the pain of loosing someone about you care deeply, Blue Lantern." The Queen continued as if he hadn't spoke up.

With a low growl, Razer bared his fangs. "I don't know?! I don't know?! You have the nerve of saying this to me?! I do know what it feels like. You read my mind, witch! You know that my wife died years ago. More, you tried to kill me because you saw how I was falling for Aya!"

"So you knew why..." Aga'po muttered.

"So you cannot say that I don't know your pain. I felt this pain more than once. After Ilana's death, to when Aya first disappeared in my own arms to when she sacrificed herself a second time, willing to die in order to save everyone. Every night I think about my mistakes, about my pain and about everything I have lost."

Something clicked inside Aga'po's mind. "I see. Do you regret falling for Aya? Do you regret loving her, longing for her?"

"No." He said without a second thought. "I regret nothing of what you have just pointed out. I regret that I let her go, that I hurt her and that I lost her because of my own stupidity and cowardice."

"With what purpose did you come here, Blue Lantern?" The Zamaronian Queen asked him with compassion and mercy.

"I began a quest." He started. "I vowed to find Aya, no matter what, because in my heart I know that she is alive, somewhere, waiting for me to find her."

A small smile spread across Aga'po's lips. "Why is that?"

"She said something to me.." He mumbled.

"We will talk in the palace. Follow me." She said and took flight without looking back to see if he was or was not following her. Razer went after her into the throne room. She sat on the throne, one leg over the other as he walked in front of her. "Tell me about the final battle." She ordered. Razer nodded at started his story: how Aya had sacrificed herself for him for the first time, how he had rejected her when she had come back, why she had took control over the Manhunters, why she was a living being, what had happened at Maldus, how she had returned to normal after almost killing him and what she had said to him. As he finished, a single tear rolled down on his right cheek, tracing on of his markings before falling on the floor.

"It is indeed a sad story." Aga'po said. "To find Love after years of pain only to have it torn away."

"I do not need your simpathy. I just need one of your portals. You sent me to her once, and you will do that again."

"Why would I do that? I've never said anything about helping you." She replied and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"With all my respect, your majesty, but you are mistaking. You cannot deny my request."

"And why not?"

"Because If you denied my request and turned me down, it would mean to refuse to make your duty towards the emotion you serve."

"This is not entirely true. I can turn you down if I want to as you have just said that, somehow, you are responsable for Ghiata's death."

"This is... ridiculous and irrelevant." He said, panick rising in his voice. He made small steps towards the Queen and knelt in front of her. A few tears found their way on his cheeks, falling on the floor at Aga'po's feet. "Please..." He whispered. "You have to help me. Your portal is my only chance of finding her." His eyes closed, waiting to be turned down. "Please..." He begged and made no other movement.

The Queen was looking at him with both pity and compassion. She gently stroked his hair with her right hand and rested her palm on his left cheek. He didn't dare to open his eyes. Her ring glowed powerfully as she accessed his memories with Aya. She saw when they had been about to kiss on Volkreg, the expression on Razer's face at the interruption making her smile. "Get up!" She ordered and withdrew her hand. Razer complied and, opening his eyes, he got up. He let out a low growl and turned around, wanting to leave. "You changed a lot, Razer." Aga'po said and got up from her throne. She walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in a soothing gesture. "You learned from your mistakes, you admitted them and now you intend to correct them. Am I right?" She waited a few seconds for him to answer but he said nothing. Seeing this, she continued. "After loosing her for a second time you could have become the perfect Red Lantern, driven only by hate. But you chosed not to let your anger control you any longer. Your wish to find her is born from True Love, not just from her last words. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are." He answered and clenched his fists.

"I will open you a portal." She said and let go of his shoulder. He turned around, hope in his eyes.

"Will you?"

"Yes. I witnessed what Love is able to do. It healed your emotional wounds and gave you Hope and a second chance. You have a lot to learn but I am glad to say that you learned a lot than anyone would have surmised. I will try to locate her for you and send you to her. Isn't this what you want?"

He nodded, processing everything. "Yes. Thank you, your majesty! Thank you so much."

She gave him a small smile and placed her right hand on his chest, where his heart was. "You listened to your heart, did you not?"

He nodded.

"It is a good thing. Your heart beats only for her. Never in my life have I seen such a pure Love. You two have something indeed special, you finally accepted her with all your differences. Don't let the chance at happiness and Love slip from you again. You might as well have none left if you loose her again." She said.

"Never." He promised and meant it.

"Good. Now go to her and save her if needed." Aga'po told him and took her hand away from him. With a wave of her hand, a portal appeared behind Razer.

"Thank you." He said again and turned around.

"I couldn't let a Love like yours be lost, could I?" She asked as the Blue Lantern stepped closer and closer to the portal, his heart threatening to leave his chest. What he saw left him speechless. He saw Scar ready to kill an organic Aya. He felt his growing rage towards the previous Scientist Director. One more step and he walked through the portal, his right hand slowly lifting up.

* * *

"Your last words, Artificial Intelliegence?" Scar asked Aya, ready to destroy her.

"My name is Aya." She said without a care of what was going to happen to her. She just hoped that Razer would come to her and rescue her, as he always did.

"Do you have one last emotion, Aya?" The former Guardian asked mockingly.

"Affirmative. Love." She answered. With the corner of her eye, she noticed the the Star Sapphire portal, making her recall the time when Razer had come to her in time to prevent Drusa from deleting her personality.

"Get away from her!" Aya's eyes watered at the fierce voice, so firm and determined.

Scar threw him a hateful look. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Razer's new uniform.

"Get. Away. From. Her!" He growled, ready to shoot her.

Scar let out a low growl and tried to hit Razer with energy beams. Aya could only watch helplessly as her wrists and feet were tied up with Aurem turned into energy.

With a low growl, Razer shot a powerful beam of energy from his ring into Scar, hitting her full-force and making her pass out. He rushed to Aya's side and destroyed the glowing yellow energy that was keeping her prisoner. He helped her up, giving her a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You came back for me." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Always." He also whispered, clasping her hands in his. He was surprised at how warm her skin was. His right hand left hers in order to be placed on her left cheek. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Happiness flooded them as the lost themselves into their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck with shiness as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She applies more pressure on the back of his neck, making him lean down towards her more. He didn't seem to mind as he allowed her to do whatever was comfortable for her. He made a movement to deepen their kiss and she parted her lips, giving him her permission. His nose brushed against hers as he angled his head, the kiss becoming more passionate and wild. More desperate. She clung to him, enjoying their kiss.

Razer broke the kiss, needing oxygen. "I love you, Aya." He whispered and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you! I love you!"

She smiled softly and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too, Razer. Always." Her smile grew as she gazed down at his new uniform. "You have orvercome your rage." She said.

"Yes. All thanks to you, my love." He answered and pulled back a little. "We should go."

"Where?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter where as long as we are together."

She pecked his lips, taking him by surprise. "You are right. All that matters is that we have been reunited."

He nodded and kissed her once again, something he had longed to do for a long time. "Let's go." He whispered after breaking off the kiss and took her hand in his own. She nodded and they left, finding a ship and taking off into space.

* * *

Saint Walker smiled as he noticed the small ship heading towards Odym. The ship landed and crom it two persons came out and went towards him. "Brother Razer." He said as Razer and Aya landed a few feet away from him. "It appears that your quest was succeesful." He sain, pointing towards Aya who gave him a small smile.

"Indeed, it was." Razer answered.

"I am glad to see that you are alive and well, Aya. Though probably not as glad as Brother Razer is, I am sure."

Aya giggled, startling the two Blue Lantern males. "And I intend to remain this way." She answered. A warm breeze ruffled her hair and Razer tucked a few rebel stray bangs behind her ears. She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her, possessivelly pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"And this is how it happened." Razer mumbled to his seven-years old daughter. Her piercing blue eyes stared into his in a similar way. Just like her mother. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. "What?" He asked after a few minutes, seeing that she wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"Do you love mother?" She finally asked.

He blinked a couple of times, confused. He recalled that he had told this to Aya countless times. "Yes."

"Then why did you lie to her?"

"Il-Ilana." His expression changed to a pained and saddened one. "I was afraid, I think."

"Of what? Mother loved you back, did she not?"

"Yeah, she did. It's just... I didn't want to loose her a second time. I didn't thought that she was coming back and when she did... I meant to spare her from getting physically hurt again."

Ilana rolled her eyes. "And you gave her emotional pain instead. You handled it very well, father." She said sarcastically, making him chuckle.

"You remind me of a certain male very special to me." Aya said and walked in. "He used to have a very cold demeanor and to act rather... shy around me."

"Hey, that's not true!" Razer fought back.

Aya shook her head, amused. "It took you roughly one year to gain your courage and attempt to kiss me, and when you did attempt it, Hal Jordan interrupted us. And it took you my almost destruction to see that you do love me, not to speak a second demise to know to keep me with you. So I think that I do have reasons to believe that you were shy in our relationship."

Ilana giggled as Aya sat on the bed.

"Maybe, but as Jordan said, better later than never." Razer said and took on of her hands in his own. Aya looked into her husband's eyes and saw only love, as she always does.

Ilana followed their gazes and grimaced, knowing what they wanted to do. "Mother! Father!" She said as they pair stared into each other's eyes as if only the two of them existed. "Stop it!"

Razer stared leaning in towards Aya and she did the same. Their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss that lingered. Wrapping his arms around her, Razer dragged Aya towards him and rolled them so he was on top of her. Ilana made a pout and got up from her bed. She walked to the door and, wanting to stop her parents, she shut the door closed with a great force. That made Razer and Aya break the kiss and look at their daughter in surprise. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at them.

"She reminds me of Jordan." Razer commented. "Always interrupting us. I shouldn't have allowed him to spend too much time with her, there is no surprise that she became like this."

"No, Uncle Hal has nothing to do with this."

"Is that so?" Aya asked and gently pushed against Razer's chest, making her get off of her. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. A few stary bangs fell in her line of sight but she made no movement to move them back. "Anyway, it is pretty late. You shouldn't be up at this hour. Get to bed right now, Ilana."

"No!" Razer complained, making Ilana giggle and Aya look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean... um... uh..." He was struggling to find the right words as Aya's expression turned into an amused one.

"Should I remind you that our dear friends will be visiting us tomorrow? I doubt that you want to be sleepy." She said and looked at both of them. "Besides, Ace is already asleep. He didn't put out a fight and neither you should do."

Razer crossed his arms over his chest. "He is three years old." He grumbled.

"And you are a mature person."

"If I should go to sleep, then why you are up too?"

Aya sighed and shook her head. She got up and took Ilana in her arms. "Come one, my dear. Let's get you changed for the night, shall we?"

Ilana nodded and smiled.

"At least you not as crafty and stubborn as a certain husband of mine is. I feared that you would have the same lever of stubborness he has."

Ilana's smile turned into a toothy grin, that allowed Aya to see the sharp teeth of her daughter. Excepting the pale green skin and piercing blue eyes, Ilana was more similar to her father than to her mother.

Razer rolled his eyes and let out a low growl. "You did not mean it."

"I did."

He got up with a sigh and hugged Aya from behind. "You are not upset, are you?"

"I am not." Aya confessed.

"Good. I feared you were."

Ilana cleared her throat. "What about me?!"

Aya giggled. "Get ready for the night, my love. I will make sure Ilana is asleep, this time for real."

"Hey, it happened only once. And it was not my fault that she wanted to see the new Blue Lantern."

"You were supposed to make sure she was asleep." Aya said, sounding amused.

"You are supposed to let me sleep!" Ilana complained. Razer sighed and pecked Aya's lips before going in their bedroom.

* * *

Aya retuned in her and Razer's bedroom after making sure Ilana was asleep. She got dressed into a white nightgown and walked into bathroom where she found Razer. He was topless, and his gaze was fixed on his reflection into the mirror. She smiled and hugged him from behind. He tensed up but relaxed once he noticed her. She placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and sighed.

"Ilana is sleeping." She said. "At least I hope so."

Her comment made him chuckle. "She is indeed a crafty one when it comes to these kind of things."

"As I said, she reminds me of a certain male I know. She is just as devious as her father used to be."

"And still is." He added, causing her to giggle.

She started moving her hands up and down his chest and stomach in a slow, lazy caress that caused a purring sound to fill his throat. She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and allowed him to turn around. She smiled up at him and pecked his lips. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her with passion. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He started walking, leading her into their bedroom. Not that she had a problem with that. They landed on the bed, with Razer on top. He broke the kiss and pecked her lips. He did it again and again, making her sigh.

"I love you, Aya." He whispered and rested his forehead against hers.

"And I love you."

A small smile hit his lips and he slipped his hands under her nightgown. "The kids are sleeping?" He asked with caution.

"Yes, I made sure of it." She answered. "And the room is soundproof." She added, grinning at him.

He also grinned, showing off his fangs. He kissed her slowly, enjoying all the sweetness and softness her lips were giving to him.

* * *

In the next morning, Razer was the first who woke up. He lazily opened his eyes and saw Aya. Her head was resting on his chest, their arms around each other. There was a soft smile across Aya's lips. He smiled and tucked a few stray bangs behind her ear. She made a small noise and mumbled his name before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Good morning." She mumbled and made herself even more comfortable in his arms.

"Hello." He greeted her. She turned around and laid herself on her stomach. Razer also turned around and rested his chin on her backside. "You are being extremly quiet this morning." He mumbled.

"Do not worry for me, Razer. My status is fine. I am just excited to see our friends again.

"Mmm..." He rumbled and brought his left hand on her back, drawing small circles. "Me too. And we should probably get ready."

"Probably." Aya mumbled.

* * *

"It's good to see ya again." Hal said and put Aya in for an affectionate hug. Meanwhile, Kilowog put Razer in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"We have missed you greatly." Aya said. "Ilana has been eager to see you."

Hal looked down at the small girl. She gave him a bright smile and lifted her hands up, requesting a hug. He chuckled and took her in his arms. "Hey, sweety!"

"Uncle Hal!" Ilana squealed happily. Aya picked Ace up and brought him to the same level as Hal.

"Unfortunately..." Hal started. "We are not here for a family reunion. The Guardians gave us a mission and requested Razer to come with us."

Razer sighed. "Only me?"

"Yeah. I brought Aya in the discussion but they dismissed me."

Aya's brow furrowed. "I will return soon." She said and gave Ace to Razer. She flied to her and Razer's hut, her hands at her mouth.

"What happened to her?" Kilowog asked.

"I... do not know." Razer answered.

* * *

"You can come with us." Razer whispered inside Aya's ear as they took their goodbyes.

"It wouldn't be fair." She mumbled. "Return soon, and safe."

He nodded and pulled back. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. She kissed back, pulling him closer to her.

Hal sighed and moved his gaze to the sky while Kilowog frowned and looked at the Interceptor.

"Okay, you two! That's enough!" Hal said after several minutes in which the couple didn't break apart.

Razer pulled back and gave Aya a small smile. He kissed her forehead. "I will come back."

"You always come back." She whispered and pecked his lips. "Be careful."

He nodded and kissed her once again. "See you over two weeks."

* * *

Aya sighed and hummed a lullaby to Ace. Her eyes were fixed on her son's face but her thoughts were flying towards something very important, something she had meant to say to Razer a few days ago. As she noticed that Ace was asleep, she kissed his forehead and slipped out the room, going into her and Razer's bedroom. She got changed into a white nightgown and climbed into bed, thinking about how to say to Razer about her state.

The morning came and the first rays of sun woke Aya up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, puzzled. She sighed. One week. That was the exact ammount of time since she had last seen him. She walked into the bathroom and started her day with a long, bubble-bath.

* * *

Razer sighed and landed on Odym. The two Green Lanterns had offered themselves to land the ship but he had refused, telling them to stop right out of Odym's atmosphere. He started walking towards his and Aya's hut, his heart racing out of control. Their mission had ended earlier than presumed.

* * *

"What should I tell him?" Aya asked herself, pacing through their bedroom. She was playing with her Green Lantern ring. "'Razer, my love, you are going to be father again.'" She grimaced. "No, not like this, I do not like it." She sighed. "Maybe 'Razer, do you remember when you left? Well, shortly after that I discovered tha-' No! It is too shy and I am not that shy. I should try a different approach. 'Razer, I am..."

* * *

Aya's voice got Razer's attention as he tried to sneak into their bedroom without being noticed by her. He could hear that she was talking but he wasn't able to hear what. He opened the door and observed that her back was turned towards him. Grinning, he opened his mouth, ready to surprise her, but she turned around and 'eeped'.

"Ra-Razer?" She stuttered.

"Um..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Here I live?" He asked. "I heard you talk."

Her face became paler. "I... um... was talking to myself. What... what did you hear?" She asked dreadful.

"I couldn't distinguysh the words."

"Oh." She sighed and closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on his chest and took a deep breath. "Razer, I have to tell you something of great importance about my current status."

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I am. Razer, I... I am with a child." She said and lowered her gaze.

His face became paler that it was and his eyes grew wide. "What... what did you say?"

"I am pregnant." She repeated.

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. He spun her around, making her gasp in surprise. "You made me so happy, Aya. I am so glad." He said and finally put her down. She shook her head and pecked his lips.

"I am content." She said with a smile of her own. Razer placed one of his hands on her still flat belly, knowing that a new life was nestled there, from their true love. He knew that he could never be more happy than he was now, with Aya in his life.

He kissed her softly, content with their life.

* * *

 _Sorry it took me so long to post it but I had to finish it and school is a pain. But here we are. Last day, yay! I want another Razaya Week soon! I hope you like it._

 _Shout out to Ssj Maggie for helping me with this chapter. And shout out to neomoon585 for giving me suggestions for baby names._

 _Well? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
